Voiceless Nobody
by x.I.Heart.Sweets.X
Summary: Kiku had a happy childhood,but with words of anger being the last thing he said to his parents,he has chose to never speak again. Years later,kiku as the most bullied weird kid in school, what does the new greek have to do to get him to speak again? And what does he do when his heart pounds so fast every time he's near the Japanese boy? And what happens when kikus heart gets worse?
1. Prologue

**Hey ya'll! (i just felt like saying "ya'll" right now hehe) Time for that other hetalia fanfic i promised! so here it is! hope ya'll ;) like it**

_"Hush Kiku, hush my little one..." Says his mother, Sayu Honda, a very gentle, kind, and quiet person. That's where kiku takes after, his mother. While his father Lord Honda, a very stern, commanding, but yet kind person. Kiku Honda, being the only son on these two, tries his best to plese his parents every day by being the best in anything he can get his hands on. Karate, cooking, studying, fencing, soccer, you name it and he did it. But with his frail, tiny, delicate body, there is only so much he could do._

_Even with his heart issues, he did his best to be the son his father deserved. But with a failing heart, kiku sooned was banned from doing anything sport related, anything that made his heart raced up._

_But it wasn't so bad. Banned from many things, by the age he could start school, he studyed to be at the top of his class all the time, knowing that would make his father and mother proud. And it did. And at age 6 as he is now, he's still at the top. But it didn't gain kiku many friends, actually, he didn't have any. But he was happy. He had his mother and father after all._

_"Hush my little one, hush..."_

_"Mama...i'm scared, please don't leave me." Although during the day kiku acted older for his age, when the sun goes down and there's no light, little kiku is scared. The darkness his fears._

_"It's all well my _Musuko, it'all well."

_Feeling reassured, little kiku falls asleep in his mothers arms, not knowing what awaits him tommorrow._

* * *

_"Asa my darling, it's time to get up."_

_The sound of his mothers voice, waking kiku up._

_Sleepily, kiku replys, "Asa Haha."_

_As soon as kiku sits up and opens his eyes, remembering what today is._

_"_Happī nado Birhtday_ my boy!"_

_Smiling, kiku jumps up into his mothers arms. Yes, today way February 11th, kiku's birthday. His parents promised to take him to Greece to see the ruins there. Greeks history always fascinated him along with the ruins._

_Sliding out of his mothers grip, he runs to his closet, dressing in his school's uniform for the day, ready to get school started and over with so he could spend this day with his mother and father._

_Grabbing his bag, he runs down the hall and straight for his fathers office, stopping just short of the door and knocking on the door quietly. Hearing no reply, kiku peeks his head inside the door, seeing his father talking urgently on the phone._

_Seeing that he's busy, kiku just runs down to the kitchen, seeing that his mother had prepared his favorite breakfeast, Miso Soup, Tamagoyaki, Broiled Fish, Tsukemono, Nori and Natto. Or i guess you could say, just an ordinary typical japanese breakfeast._

_Placing his bag on the ground, kiku sits down. Clapping his hands together, he says "_Itadakimasu" _and begins eating._

_As soon as kiku's half way done eating, Lord Honda enters the kitchen, sitting gruffly down across from kiku, the same breakfeat displayed before him._

_"Asa Chichi." Kiku says quietly._

_"hmm." He replys._

_Wondering if he forgot what today was, kiku's mouth opens up, about to ask him when his father beats him to it._

_"Son...about today..."_

_Kiku looks at him, happiness and hope shines in his eyes._

_"We're gonna have to rain check about that trip to greece...i know it's your birthday and all, but...we can always do it next year.."_

_... "W-why?! That's not fair!"_

_Shock clearly shows on his fathers face. Kiku's never yelled or talked back at his father. Never. But this greece trip was very important to kiku. And he was very excited to go, but..."there's always next year"...right?_

_Pushing away from the table so hard that his chair falls back, kiku picks up his bag and storms from the kitchen towards the door._

_"Kiku!" His father and mother chorus together._

_"We'll do something else, something more fun, ok? Kiku?" His mother says._

_"I hate you! I hate you both!" He screams, running all the way from home to school, not knowing that those words would be the last he'll ever be able to say to them._

* * *

_The bell rings, signaling that the school day has ended, painfully. _

_As slowly as he can, kiku packs his stuff, ready for this day to be over with. Glancing out the window, he notices it's started rainging, pouring harder and harder as the minutes go by._

_'I didn't bring an umbrella...' He thinks. 'I guess that means ma and pa will be picking me up'... Walking slowly out the classroom doors, and down the hall...taking his sweet time. Then down the stairs and out the school, waiting in a canopy of tree's where he always waits on days his parents pick him up. _

_Sitting down, he takes out his homework, thinking it's the perfect thing to do to pass the time while he waits, knowing he won't have the enthusiasm to do it later._

_Seconds pass by...that turn into minutes...that turns into an hour._

_Sighing, kiku looks up from his work, noting that rain doesn't seem to be stopping any time soon._

_Putting his work away, kiku stands up, ready to just risk getting sick in his condition, and walking the couple bloack to his house in the rain._

_As soon as kiku was about to step out from underneath the tree's, his homeroom teacher, Mr. Wang (wang-sensei), spots him, running to him with a look of relief and worry._

_"Wang-Sensei..."Kiku bows respectivly, "i was about to head home..."_

_ stops in his tracks right in fron of kiku, tears, or is it rain?, spilling out of his eyes._

_"Kiku dear...i'm sorry to have to be the one to say this to you, aru...your parents...they're no comming for you, aru..they died in a car accident on they're way here...im so sorry, aru.."_

_Mr. Wang steps towards me, about to give me a hug, but the words keep ringing in my ears.. 'car . ."_

_"NO!" i scream, running from him, straight off the school campus and down the road towards home._

_Not even 3 blocks down, red and blue lights are seen flashing, caution tape taped around the area, warding people away, but only successing into crowds of people around it, watching as they pull the bodies of his mother and father out of the black honda his father drives._

_Kiku stares, unable to beleive that those are his parents. But just looking at the womans face, her dark brown eyes, almost black, staring straight at him. His mothers eyes...his mothers dead cold eyes._

_His legs, unable to hold himself up anymore, collapse underneath him, kiku falling into a ball of a heap, curling into a ball, and finally letting his cool exterior break and fall, crying like he's never done before, knowing, that his mother and father wont be there to calm him anymore._

_Laying in the rain, crying, he screams in his mind "Kami-sama! if you're there, i take back everyhing i said, everyhing! just...please give my mother and father back...please...Kami-sama!"_

_..._

_Knowing his words fell on deaf ears, kiku vowed, from that day forward...that no person, waould have to hear his words again. It was his words that killed his parents...and not wanting death for anybody...his voice will be locked inside him forever. Cause he is never talking to nobody...anymore._

_His heart racing, pounding loudly in his ears, kiku stands up slowly, walking ever so slowly toawrds the scene...reaching his hands out to his parents bodies._

_"Haha...Chichi..."_

_Heart pounding painfully in his chest, kiku falls into another heap on the wet ground, voice all around him asking 'What's wrong?' 'You alright kid?'_

_Curling into a ball, clinging to his chest, his heart, his mind answers, 'No...i'm not alright'...but knowing he can't voice those words, he says nothing._

_Gasping for air, kiku cries out in pain and loss..._

_Kiku struggles as two men haul kiku in a abulence, wishing that they'd just leave kiku to die, knowing he's just having another attack, his heart beating sickly and faintly._

_But unable to voice any words, the door to the ambulence closes, kiku knowing that this is gonna be the longest ride of his life._

**Like? :)**

**Haha- mother**

**Chichi- father**

**Asa- morning**

**Musuko- son**

**Happī nado Birhtday**_**-**_** happy birthday**

**Kami-sama- god**

**Sensei- teacher**


	2. Chapter 1: The New Guy

10 Years Later...

"Morning! Did you do the homework?" "Of course not! Did you?" "uh...no" "Did you hear?" "What?" "We have a newbie in our class, and i heard he's hot!" "Of course you'd think that Feliks." "No i'm serious!" "I wonder what he's like." "Well...-"

As quietly as possibly, Kiku moves around them, not wanting to disturb them and theirs gossiping. Of course that would of worked years ago...but ..not anymore.

"Hey you!"

'you', 'that boy', etc... that's been his name now for these past 10 years, everybody willingly forgot his name to the point even he's forgeting his name, being the doctors and nurses at World Wide Hospital being the only ones who call him 'Kiku'.

He turns around, coming face to face with a guy, not as tall as most guys are around here, with sweet green eyes, and a blonde halo of blonde hair on his head, wearing... Kiku's mind goes blank.

Kiku looks at him more closly.

'_He's a guy, check...so he's a guy...wearing the female version of the school uniform?...is that the style in his country?'_

"Hey you...im, um, like talking to you!"

"Feliks..."

"Quiet Toris, you can't take me my fun of teasing this poor unfortunate soul!"

Even the most of the school, or mathmatically, about 98% of the school does the daily bully and tease on him (not including teachers), while the mere 2% that doest, just wacthes, neither comfortable teaseing him or helping him, their neutral. So while Poland (Feliks) is in the 98%, Lithuania (Toris) is in that 2%.

"Why don't you , like, talk and say something. I'm sure you can you faker!"

Kiku just stands there and takes it, excepting that this isn't the worse thing that's happen, or will happen to him.

"Well whatever, you're boring me you go on your merry little way freeak, have you seen the new guy anywhere?" Feliks eyes shine with a lustful intent, noting kiku that he's found a new target.

Everyone in the school knew what Feliks was like. He dresses like a girl, never a guy, and has on again off again boyfriends. Being Toris his only one he always goes back to.

Kiku grabs his note pad, scribbles something on it, rips the paper from the others, and hands it to the'weird' country.

"No i see. Goes figures on both things. You're a freak, so i understand why he wouldn't want to be anywhere near you. So do him and all of us a favor, stay far away from him." Feliks pronoucing the words as if him from another planet and he's trying to explain the weather for me.

"If i hear you go anywhere near him, well..you just don't want to know i'll do to you freak... Or you can do us all another favor, and leave. You're unwanted hear after all. No one will miss you."

And with that, Feliks turns around, and most likly in search for his new prey, with Toris in tow.

Not be missed.

Kiku's been told that for years now. And he believes those words...but without school...what else is he suppossed to do?

Slowly, this time sticking to the sidelines and shadows of the school, Kiku makes his way in the school, exchanging his shoes for the inside shoes every student is supposed to wear. Gabbing his bag, kiku makes it toward the stairs, heading up to the second floor.

"There he is." "Freak!" "Why is he still here?" "That boy..."

Kiku puts his head down further, the bangs of his straight, black hair shadowing his face, so to not give everyone having the satissfaction of seeing kiku pained.

Being pushed, shoved, kicked, you name it. It happened on the short walk from first floor to second floor. As soon as kiku's foot hit the last step, someone, not knowing who, pushed kiku, his little body going down, hitting the floor hard, his bag slipping from his tiny hands as the contents of the bag are spilled everywhere.

But not to the person who pushed kiku satissfaction, not one sound escaped from kiku, not even a little "umph!" or "ow". Not a single word. Which just got the person mad.

In this school, there's alittle game. And the game point is whover can make a sound out of kiku first, even if it's a sound of pain. So every day, theres torture, teaseing, bullying...anything to get a sound out of kiku. But nones been able to...yet.

"That's not fair, mon ami. Not a single thing to say about that?"

Quietly, kiku reaches over and grabs his bag, starting to place all his spilled contents back in the bag.

Seeing his favorite pencil, the one with a kawaii little black and white kitten on the top of it, kiku raches over and grabs it, only to have a big foot, stomp on his hand just as he's inches away from the pencil.

Pain shooting up his hand, the sound of a bone snapping audible in the now crowded hallway. But as always, nobodys willing to help out a nobody.

"Mon ami...you should know it's not nice to ignore someone. Especially me..right?..Come on..don't tell me you don't like me, cause that'll make me very sad."

Kiku's face scruntches up in pain, ..but nothing comes out of his mouth.

Kiku not saying anyhting makes the french mader, on rewarding kiku with the foot pressing down on kiku's hand much harder thatn before.

Kiku breaths deeply, trying to pull his hand out from underneath the frech, only making the french press even harder, pain shooting up all over kiku, his hand going numb.

Just when the pain was going to over-take kiku and he was sure he was going to pass out, a gentle, yet strong voice cuts through the crowd.

"Um...is this the way to room 2-A?"

The crowd surrounding us parts like a sea, leaving a tall, tan, shaggy brown haired guy standing infront of us, with the status and body in what kiku would think of as a greek god.

Slowly, as to not alert Francis, kiku tries to slide his hand from underneath him, and does to easily, kiku craddiling his injured hand to his chest.

Francis, discarding kiku as trash till later notice, smiles his 100 watt smile, and walks up to the new kid, slinging his arm around the guys shoulders.

* * *

Heracles Point of View:

"You must be the new guy, mon ami."

The greek, still looking down at the little boy huddled up on the ground just nods, not knowing what to think of everything.

Where they really doing what he thought they were doing to this guy?

"Well welcome mon ami! As it so happens, i'm also in class 2-A. I will show you the way! Come come."

The guy with the, was it french?, accent walked past the little guy huddled up on the floor, craddling an arm to his chest. As the french passed by, he kicked someyhing out of reach that the boy was ready to grab, the object stopping just inches from his foot.

The boy, making no sound, starts to crawl over toawrds him, using the one and only good arm he had left. As he reaches and grabs for it, Heracles bends down and picks it up, noticing it's a pencil, with a cute little black and white kitten on the top.

Heracles smiles, glad to know that he's no longer the only one with a fascination with cats.

Bending back down to eye level with the boy, he smiles gently, handing out the pencil back to him. "Here, it's yours righjt?"

The boy, hesitating at first as if Heracles was gonne strike at him, reaches for the pencil, his tiny pale hand wrapping around it.

The boy looks up at Heracles, and nods.

Heracles notes the boys pale, fragile, yet delicate skin, his dark brown eyes, and straight, probably silky to the touch, black hair. Unable to stop it, a deep red spreads across his face, his heart beating 1000 miles a minute.

Heracles, unable to stop his mind from noticeing this boy is as cute as a kitten, so small and delicate, and with that thought, his heart picks up speed, his whole face as red as an apple.

Again, noting the boy craddling his right arm, Heracles clears his throat, trying to get his heart in check. "Are you ok?"

The boy looks at him, surprise and shock registering on the boys face.

"You're hurt aren't you? Can i help you?" Heracles looks at him with compassion and worry, really wanting and meaning to help the boy.

The boy looks away from him to the crowd he didn't even notice was still there, then back to him, fear replacing his earlier emotions.

The boy takes out a note pad, scribbles something on the piece of paper , then hands the paper to him, as the boy hurries and grabs his bag and the rest of his stuff, and walks, but more like runs, from the crowd and down the hall, never looking back.

The sound of snickering and laughing comes from the crowd.

"Fool" "Freak" "Weird"

Confused, Heracles looks down at the piece of paper the boy gave him, and see's that all it says is, "I'm fine." in nice neat, elegant handwriting.

Folding the piece of paper neatly, Heracles puts it safely in his pocket, hoping he'll see the boy again soon.

Turning to the French guy, he smiles nicely, and let's him lead him down the hall, towards the same direction the boy went.

* * *

**Well that went well if i do say so myself. Since i just think these things as i go along. lol**

**Again im thinking about changing my name, and i came up with some things and i'd like everyones umput on it. so please tell me what ya think. Thank you!**

**x. .Cookies.X**

**x. .Sweets.X**

**x. .CoOkIeS.x**

**x. .SwEeTs.X**


	3. Chapter 2: My name is Kiku

**Now before i start this next chapter, which i'm excited about, but am always excited to start a new chapter. But for some reason i think this is my best story yet! Please voice if you think other wise, hehe. But back on topic, before this next chapter starts, i just wanted to say that for their classes, they're placed in order from who has the best grades to the worst, so the ones in class A are the best down to class C to the worst. So i'll name who is in which class so we don't have any mix ups. And if you see someone that you think should be in a better class or worst class, please tell me and the reason why! thank you :) please enjoy this story~**

**Class 2-A**

**France- Francis Bonnefoy, Germany- Ludwig Beilschmidt, Italy- Feliciano Vargas, Turkey- Sadik Adnan, Austria- Roderich Edelstein, U.K- Arthur Kirkland, Norway- Lukas Bondevik, Hungary- Elizabeta Hedervary, Russia- Ivan Braginsky, Belarus- Natalia Arlovskaya, Switzerland- Basch Zwingli, Japan- Honda Kiku, Greece- Heracles Karpusi**

**Class 2-B**

**America- Alfred F. Jones, Prussia- Gilbert Beilschmidt, Poland- Feliks Lukasiewicz, Lithuania- Toris Laurinaitis, Canada- Matthew Williams, Ukraine- Irunya Chernenko, Belgium- Emma, Denmark- Mikkel Densen, Estonia- Eduard von Bock, Latvia- Raivis Galante, Finland- Tino Vainamoinen, Swedan-Berwald Oxenstierna, Spain- Antonio Fernandez Carriedo**

**Class 2-C**

**Sealand- Peter Kirkland, Liechtenstein- Erika Zwingli, Netherlands- Abel, Iceland- Emil Seilsson, Egypt- Gupta Muhammad Hassan, Cuba- Carlos Machado, Bulgaria, Australia- Kyle, Romano- Lovino Vargas, New Zealand, Seychelles, Romania**

* * *

Kiku runs down the hallway, away from the laughing and snickering, people whispering "Fool" "Freak" "Weird" as he passes by them, his hand still pulsating in pain, but he doesn't give into anyone, he doesn't make a sound.

_"Are you ok?"_

_"You're hurt aren't you? Can i help you?" The look of gentle compassion in the guys eyes._

That was the first time someone's asked him if he was alright, with those kind of gentle compassionate eyes, if you don't count the countless doctors and nurses he's seen.

But that guy...with his shoulder length wavy, brown hair, tan musculer body, and kind green eyes that make you feel as if you're on an endless soft green plain of grass, the breeze knocking the air out of you with beauty.

To Kiku, that guy, was the defintion of a greek god.

Greece...a place Kiku so badly wanted to vist (and secretly still does) when he was younger, but feels he no longer deserves to go...not with what the last words he's ever said to his parents...and all for greece...it seems so silly now..and yet Kiku still wishes that someday he'll be able to walkt the ruins of greece, even knowing he never will, But he can still dream...cause that's all he seems to have left.

Finally making it to his destination, his class, 2-A, Kiku peeks into the room, noteing that the room is empty. Which Kiku knew why... They were all out in the hallway...watching Kiku as always...Even if they didn't bully him...they never made a move to help him either.

Thankful for it, Kiku slides the door open, moving quickly to the back of the room in the corner by the windows, sitting down, placing his bag on the desk.

Gently, Kiku takes the arm that he gingerly tucked against his chest, stretching it out slowly. Quickly, as if Kiku's whole arm was on fire, his arm starts beating fastly, as if it has a mind of it's own, telling Kiku that it hurts, making Kiku want to scream out his pain, but knowing better than to do that, so he bites down on his lower lip, hopeing the new pain will distract him from the searing pain his arm is try to shout out to him.

Placing his bag next to him, Kiku reaches in and grabs his things for this class, along with his favorite pencil that he tried to save and got rewarded with fiery pain shooting through his whol right side.

Right as soon as the bell rang, not wanting to give anyone, especially not Francis, the thought that they got him, Kiku stretches his arm out painfully infront of him, laying it against the desk infront of him as if he's just simply relaxing it there, biting back down the pain.

Not needing to look up for Kiku to know that the others have started to file in, Kiku looks out the window, wishing harder thatn any other days that today would just be over with. That his life would just be over with.

The teacher calling, "please be seated!" being the signal that it's time that class has started. Chairs scrapeing against the floor, sign that everyone has seated.

"Now, before we get started, i'd like to introduce a new student. You may come in now!" The teacher turns to the door to the classroom just as it opens, and that guy walks in, confidence in his long strides.

Enter Greek God.

* * *

Heracles Point of View:

Walking slowly up to the front of the room, Heracles notices that every eye in the room is on him...except one, ..the boy from the hallway. He notices the boy looking out the window, with a faraway look on his face, his arms stretched out, not moving an inch.

As he gets to the front of the classroom, Heracles bows. "Hello, my name is Heracles Karpusi. It's nice to meet you all."

Everyone 'awww's...all but the boy.

"Heracles comes to us from Greece." The teacher says.

And with that, finally, the boy looks up , looking past everyone and straight at him, with shock and surprise in his eyes, but then quickly looks down at his desk, a light blush in his cheeks.

What of what the teacher said had made him look up?

"Ok now...where to put you...how about way in the back neck to Honda. He will also be the one to show you around campus until you are familar with everything."

Everyone in the room gasps, faces going shocked and also in disappointment.. The boy from the hallway also looks up from his desk, fear and shock shown on his face.

'_Is this Honda person really someone to fear?' _Heracles thinks.

Looking around, Heracles trys to figure out who is this Honda person.

When the boy from the hallway steps up and starts to move towards him, Heracles heart starts beating fast, his eyes never straying away from the boys pale face, his skin looking as soft as satin.

When the boy reaches Heracles, he pulls out a small note pad, the boy writing something on it, ripping the page from the pad, and handing it out to him.

When Heracles takes it the room grows silent, everyone looking at him and waiting to see what he'll do. A few whispering going on here and there as if this boy had done a crime against him.

"What's wrong freak, too afraid to say something or what?!"

The classroom burst into laughter, all accept the teacher and him...and of course the boy, who is now hunkering down lower, his shoulders pulled down, his hair hanging in his face, hiding it...but he doesn't say a word.

Heracles looks down at the piece of paper, seeing what is written.

'_**Hello, it is nice to meet you. My name is Kiku. Welcome to our school.'**_

Heracles smiles, his face turning a light shade of red. "It is nice to meet you too Kiku. My name is Heracles. I hope we can be good friends."

With just those words, the laughter stops,...the whole classroom looking at him as if he grew wings and said he was a fairy.

Even this boy...no..Kiku, looks at him shocked.

Kiku's eyes, his face, the way he carries his body...Heracles could tell this boy hasn't laughed or smiled in a long time...and he was going to change that.

Heracles heart starts beating fast and achingly in his chest (a good aching),...there is something about this boy...about Kiku that when he's around him, his heart can't help but beat faster, as if in sync with him...this feeling...what could it be? What can it mean?

"Ok that's enough class! Boys? To your seats please? And Roderich? See me after class."

The boy in the front with brown hair, glasses, and ...a mole? groans, presumably Roderich, the boy who called out in class.

Following Kiku to the back to their seats, Heracles again notices Kiku favoring an arm, holding it close to him stiffly, trying to act natruly.

Then Heracles remembers, that when he spoke out to that crowd in the hallway, when they parted, that Francis had Kiku's hand trapped underneath his foot in a very bad way.

Could it be broken? or sprained?

Heracles sits in his seat, stealing glances at Kiku through the corner of his eyes, concern in his eyes.

"Ok class, review time! Everything i'll be going through now will be on the test in a month so i suggest you take notes now while you still can."

Some people groan, but otherwise listen. That's class A for you.

Heracles takes out a brand new note book, flipping it to the first page, then looks over at Kiku, who awkwardly opens up his note book, grabbing his pencil with his injured hand, biting his lip to keep from crying out in pain, his face all pinched up.

Without even thinking about it, Heracles leans over, and puts his hand over Kiku's hand, smiling gently down at him. "It's ok Kiku...no need to push yourself, you're hurt. You should have someone take a look at your hand. Don't worry, i'll take notes for you."

Kiku's face flushes as he looks up at him, his eyes showing that no one's ever done this to him, let alone said anything like that to him. Then Kiku pales, his eyes going wide, then looks away, trying to take his hand back from him.

Heracles looks around, for the first time noticing that everyones looking at them, as if they're some kind of show. For some reason,..when Heracles is with Kiku..he forgets anybody else even exsists.

But seeing the eyes they give Kiku...Heracles blood starts to boil. Giving him the eyes of hatred...as if he's some kind of disease. While giving him the eyes of pity, as if feeling sorry from him.

Heracles stands up, about to ask what they're all looking at, and that Kiku needs attention to his hand, when a boy, Roderich, stands up. "If 'Kiku' needs to go to the nurse, i'd gladly to him there."

"Me too."

Francis... His face looking compassionate, but his eyes...laughing, laughing at Kiku's pain.

Heralces opens his mouth, about to decline and say he would do it when the teacher beats him to it.

"Alright boys. But you two come back. Don't make this an excuse to skip class!"

"Ok!" They both sing together, their voices alittle too cheerful for a trip to the nurses office.

Roderich comes over and takes Kiku's hand, leading him towards the door where Francis is waiting. And something about the way Roderich's hand touches Kiku's makes his blood boil even more...as if he can't stand anyone other than him touching Kiku...

Heracles face goes blazing red, the thought almost making him have a heart attack.

Heracles sits back down in his seat, coughing into his hand quietly, trying to calm down his raging thoughts...but that last look Kiku gives him before he walks out the door, turns Heracles blood into ice...for Kiku's face was showing pure terror, his body shaking like a leaf.

* * *

Kikus Point of View:

As Roderich holds Kikus hand and leads him down the hallway towards the nurses office, Francis takes the back, walking eerily behind him, making Kiku want to look back at him, but too afraid too...so he keeps on looking ahead.

When Kiku sees the office door not far ahead, Kiku's heart leaps for joy...but then falls when Roderich leads him not to the nurses office...but to the boys changing room, where there are no teachers around.

Roderich pushes him against the wall, Kikus frail body hitting the bricks hard, leaving not just his hand now in pain, but his whole body.

"Well now, 'Kiku'..." Francis says his name in a mockery tone. "You seem to be geeting alittle attention now huh?"

"Attention that is not yours." Roderich adds, his handsome features all pinched up in disgust.

Kiku wanted to say that it wasn't his fault...that he did nothing to stand out and be rewarded like this. That he just wanted this day to end already.

"There's nothing even special about you...just cause you don't talk doesn't mean anything! Got it! You're not speacial. You mean nothing, you're not worth anything and nobody likes you! That Greek is just feeling sorry for you, pitying you. Do him a favor and leave him alone!"

Francis's face, flushed red from yelling at him, creeps closer to him, his hands clenching into tight fists.

Kiku, seeing this, tries to back up even further, his eyes widdening. But unable to back up anyfurther, Francis grabs the front of Kiku's shirt, his fist posed in the air, aiming at Kiku's face.

Kiku, unable to move, wanted more than anything to scream out 'somebody help me! Please help me!'. But even if he did,...nobody would help him...he is just a nobody...and who in their right mind would help out a nobody...

So instead Kiku closes his eyes just as the impact hits him...Francis punching his face, while Roderich gladly kicks at his stomach, the two enjoying it alittle too much, going all out, putting strength into every punch and kick, their faces twisted into grins, their voices echoing in Kiku's ears.

'Freak''Nobody wants you here''You're just a nobody''That poor kid, having to sit next to the likes of you''weirdo'

And through all of that...through all that pain...not a single sound came out of Kiku...no matter how much he wanted to cry out...

Francis and Roderich, after what seemed like hours, satisfied with their work, walk out of the changing room to get back to class,...leaving Kiku broken and bloodied on the cold, white, tiled floor.

Floating in and out of consciousness, the last thought that Kiku thought before he succumbed to the dark was...'maybe this is the end...' and passed out on the tiled floor, just as the bell rings for the next class.


End file.
